Heretofore, the more conventional types of hand-mixing mortar tubs have been of the type which comprise a flat, rectangular bottom floor or wall integrally joined along its edges with four generally rectangularly-disposed, upstanding, completely doorless, peripheral side walls. These side walls terminate in an open top having a flanged or bevel-edged, with one pair of opposed side walls designated as end walls which are oppositely and outwardly inclined at about 45.degree.-60.degree. relative to the bottom/floor wall, in a manner well known to those versed in the masonry art.
The conventional practice has been to use such a tub by setting it on a fairly level area of ground or propped upon a series of horizontally leveled cinder blocks or other supports. The mortar or concrete ingredients of sand, powdered cement, (and lime when needed) are shoveled and/or dumped into the tub, pre-mixed in a generally dry state with a mixing hoe or shovel and then wet-mixed by adding the requisite amount of water. Thereafter the wet-mixed mortar or concrete had to be shoveled or hoed out of the tub. When hoeing the mortar/concrete it has been necessary heretofore to hoe-pull the mixture up and over the inclined end wall until it falls into the adjacent wheelbarrow or other receptable, a practice which involves considerable exertional force and work on the part of the laborer doing this mixing while tending his mason.
The present invention, while relating generally to mortar/concrete hand-mixing tubs of the above-mentioned type, more specifically relates to a markedly improved tub of this type wherein the improvement comprises the provision of a selectively openable and closeable generally planar door panel in one of the peripheral side walls to facilitate easier discharge of hand-mixed wet mortar or concrete into a wheelbarrow or other suitable receptacle.